Funny Bleach Episode 28
by RukiaLady94
Summary: Rukia has the ultimate plan that could actually take Aizen down. Let s find out what.


Funny Bleach Episode 28: Rukia`s Plan

Another great morning at the Soul Society

*At Meeting*  
*Rukia* I`m glad you all made it here.  
*Yammamoto* What is this meeting about, Rukia? I never knew you liked meetings.  
*Rukia* I don`t, i hate them. This meeting is about Aizen. He`s planning to destroy Soul Society tomorrow.  
*Byakuya* What? That can`t be true.  
*Rangiku* Shut up and listen. You may not believe this but isn`t it strange that the Espadas came here all of the sudden one day at the time and something bad happened after they left? Like Soifon and Chad, Ichigo, me, Yoruichi and yesterday was almost gonna be Rukia and Renji.  
*Renji* Don`t you see? This was planned all along. It was Aizen`s idea. He wanted to weaken us so he can strike Soul Soceity and then take over the world.  
*Yamma* And how did you find out about this?  
*Rukia* I forced Neliel into telling me everything they were planning.  
*Byakuya* So what are we going to do now?  
*Rukia* First i`m gonna get Chad and Soifon back together because it was Aizen who set her up. He knew Chad was coming, so he tricked her into kissing him.  
*Chad* Yeah but why did she kiss him?  
*Rukia* That`s something you shoud ask her, not me.  
*Soifon* He promised he`d leave us alone forever. I really wanted him to leave. And i was affraid of you getting hurt if i didn`t do it.  
*Chad* You were? So you don`t love him at all?  
*Soifon* Hell no. Get real. I must be so damn stupid to prefer him over you.  
*Chad* I guess this is kinda my fault.  
*Rangiku* Kinda? Haha.  
*Renji* Rangiku stop. *Rangiku* You never let me have any fun. *Renji* That`s because even jokes have their limits.  
*Rangiku* No they don`t. *Crosses arms*  
*Chad* How could i be so stupid by not believing you. I`m so sorry.  
*Soifon* You don`t have to apologize. *Kisses him*  
*Chad* I love you.  
*Soifon* I love you more.  
*Rukia* Okay that`s very nice. Now lets continue. Ichigo how are you feeling?  
*Ichigo* A little better. But that memory is gonna haunt me for the rest of my life, i can tell you that.  
*Rukia* So if you see him tomorrow you won`t freak out?  
*Ichigo* Nah.  
*Rangiku* Alrighty, here`s his picture. Now lets see how you do.  
*Ichigo stares at Gin`s picture* I..can..do this.  
*Renji* Keep staring at it for 10 seconds.  
*Rangiku* Renji.  
*Renji* Oh i`m sorry make that 5 seconds. Lol.  
*Ichigo grabs his Zanpaktou and slashes Gin`s picture to pieces. Argh! Yeah! Who`s the man.  
*Rukia* You`re the man. Lol.  
*Ichigo* Damn right i am.  
*Kisuke* So what about Yoruichi?  
*Yoruichi* I keep having those images in my head... I can`t...focus.  
*Byakuya* Hm. We need something to take her mind off of that Hentai video.  
*Rukia* Rangiku, can you think of something?  
*Rangiku* Nope.  
*Rukia* You get goofy ideas all the time and now all of the sudden you don`t have a single one? Damn, this sucks.  
*Yoruichi* I`m gonna go get the rest of my Yaoi magazines from Yamma`s office. He asked me to pick them up.  
*kisuke* Where the heck is he anyway?  
*Byakuya* I don`t know.  
*Yoruichi walks in Yamma`s office and sees him naked* AAAAAAAAAH! MY EYES!  
*Yamma jumps while freaking out and hides under his desk* AAAAAH!  
*Yoruichi runs out while covering her eyes* HOLY SHIT!  
*Renji* That was fast.  
*Rangiku* Yoruichi? What`s wrong?  
*Ichigo* You look like you just saw someone naked. Lmao.  
*Yoruichi* Uhhh.  
*Rukia looks at the look on her face* You did, didn`t you?  
*Yoruichi* Oh yeah. And to tell you the truth, i kinda wish i hadn`t.  
*Kisuke* Who was it?  
*Yoruichi* Yammamoto.  
*Everyone* EEEWWWWW!  
*Chad* That is just nasty.  
*Rukia* You saw him..naked? *Tries not to laugh*  
*Yoruichi* Yeah. You know what the creepiest part is? He was jumping and everything was jumping and omg that was so discussting.  
*Ichigo* I never wanna get old.  
*Rangiku* Grose.  
*Yoruichi* But there is one good thing that came out of it. After seeing him naked i don`t have those images in my head anymore.  
*Renji* Well that`s a relief.  
*Yoruichi* And now i get the image of him being naked everytime i see him.  
*Kisuke* Eww.  
*Rukia* I see this is getting very uncomfortable so lets just get back to our topic.  
*Rangiku* Yup. Lets do that.  
*Byakuya* So what`s your plan?  
*Rukia* Haha. They are gonna die after what we`re about to do to them tomorrow.  
*Rangiku* The only thing we gotta do is make `em fall asleep for a few minutes.  
*Renji* And we will handle the rest. Hehe.  
*Rukia* Sleep well, Aizen. Because tomorrow is sooo not gonna be your day. Lmao.  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
